Do Not Leave Your Laptop Unattended
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Kagome has been keeping her laptop away from her friends since she bought it. When Inuyasha finally sees an opportunity to check out what she's hiding, will he regret it? No longer a one-shot, upgraded to a full-length story. [ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, sorry .]
1. Chapter 1: DNLY Laptop Unattended

**Disclaimer:** Me of the owning Inuyasha? Pah. Is not true. I OWN NUZING!

**Do Not Leave Your Laptop Unattended**

Kagome smirked victoriously as she finally finished her fifty-chapter 200 paged story. She cast a nervous glance at Inuyasha, who lay on the couch a sleep, if he had any idea what _exactly_ it was she was doing on the computer...her chances with him would fly out the window...along with her laptop.

She turned to Miroku and Sango who sat glued to the boob tube. From what she could gather, she could take a little bathroom brake. She got up, hiding her computer screen from view. As she headed to washroom, she cautiously watched the other three in room. She had kept them away from her laptop practically since she bought it. She had her own reasons and they weren't any she felt like sharing.

Inuyasha watched Kagome head into the bathroom from the corner of his eye. He waited until he heard the bathroom door shut. His eyes fell upon the green laptop she usually never let leave her sight. He cast a glance at Miroku and Sango, they didn't seem like they'd be leaving TV world anytime soon. He quietly crawled over to the laptop, eager to see what it is Kagome had been so adamant in hiding from him.

When his eyes fell upon a series of words, he rolled his eyes. _A story? She's so ashamed of a story?_ Inuyasha scrolled up to the first page. _Can't be too bad._

Moonlight Kisses

Inuyasha scrolled back down to the bottom in disgust. As he did, his name caught his attention. _Why would my name be in here?_

-an insert from Moonlight Kisses-

Inuyasha sat bored and waiting. He glanced at his watch several times. _He was supposed to be here!_ Inuyasha scowled and almost got up to leave when a familiar figure approached. His entire face lit up completely. "I have been waiting _forever_ for you. Don't _ever_ keep me waiting _ever_ again!"

"Sorry," Kaori's hand rubbed his neck apologetically, "Something just came up."

"Was that something so important you kept your boyfriend waiting?"

-end of insert-

Inuyasha reread the last line several times, trying to find a logical and heterosexual explanation for it. _Boyfriend? DA FUDGE! _Inuyasha skimmed the next couple of lines for his explanation.

-another insert from Moonlight Kisses-

Kaori glanced down at his watch. "Sorry, I've got to go."

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kaori's hand. "Wait."

Kaori turned back to Inuyasha. Emerald met gold.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kaori leaned in.

-end of insert-

Inuyasha barely managed to stomach the very explicit kiss that followed before he closed the story. That is when he caught sight of the image upon on another program...there are no words for the several levels of gross he thought the was. He was slightly relieved to find her desktop had no trace of this 'Kaori' character. He was however disturbed and embarrassed to find it was a picture he was sure Kagome shouldn't even have.

Inuyasha's opinion of Kagome was drastically being altered every moment he sat in front of her laptop. Just when he decided to got off it before it poisoned his mind, he noticed he had accidentally opened an Internet browser. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her homepage. As Inuyasha closed the Internet he made mental note that he never ever wanted to see that much guy on guy _ever_ again.

He was very glad he always forced back the curiosity at the titles of her favourite manga. He was almost positive now that they were the _opposite_ of his cup of tea. Inuyasha shivered.

He tried again to get off her laptop when a folder on her Start menu caught his attention. _Games._ That couldn't be too bad, could it? That was when the idea of downloadable hentai games reappeared in his mind after accidentally discovering it as a popular search on Miroku's own computer.

_Note to self: STOP GOING THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S COMPUTERS! BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN YOU DO!_

So Inuyasha resolved not to click open her 'Games' folder but as he moved his cursor away from 'Games' he accidentally clicked on 'My Documents'. Inuyasha bit back the urge to look at files like 'My Diary' and the like when he came across a folder called 'T^T'. He really should not click on it. But he was _so_ curious. It was on odd folder name to say the least. But he _really_ shouldn't-

When Inuyasha heard the bathroom door open, he clicked on it. _This could be my very last time on this computer._ He scanned through file names. _Shirtless. Wet. Kya. Smexy. _From what he could gather, it was probably more yaoi..._Yummy. Wedding. First Date. How I Feel. How I Feel?_ Inuyasha's eyes hovered on that file until he could hear Kagome's footsteps. He clicked on it.

Kagome sighed, glad she relieved her abdominal pain. She panicked however when Inuyasha wasn't where she left him. _Please do not be on my computer! _Kagome could hear him scrolling through on her laptop. _Please do not be reading my stories._ Then a worse thought struck. _Please do _not_ have opened an Internet._ Then an even _worse_ thought struck her. _Please do not have found T^T. Please! Please!_

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. That was, by far, the most erotic thing he had ever read. He went back and re-thought the other files. He managed to get as far as 'Smexy' before he heard Kagome's devastated moan.

"Inuyasha!" she jumped for her laptop and tore it away from him, "How...how much have you seen?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome up and down. How I Feel floating on top of all the other things he had seen on the laptop she hugged so close to her body.

The longer it took Inuyasha to answer the worse Kagome felt. She bit her lip, very worried.

"You're a pervert."

Kagome was afraid he'd say that. What she hadn't figured was Sango and Miroku listening at that point.

"Kagome's not a pervert," Sango snapped defensively.

"You can only say that because you've never looked at her laptop," Inuyasha snapped.

Sango rolled her eyes. "It's not password protected. Just because she's a yaoi fan girl does _not_ make her a pervert. I'll be honest, I sorta like Moonlight Kisses."

Sango trying to help only made Kagome more mortified.

Miroku shrugged, "I liked Sunset Beach better."

"That's because it was only shounen-ai," Sango retorted.

"No, I can totally get past that. I mean, I'm not the one who's featured in it. It's just she sets up more of an _atmosphere _you know. Things are more natural, I almost forget it's between two guys."

While Sango and Miroku discussed her stories, Kagome felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into mortification.

"Disgusting stories aside," Inuyasha snapped, he turned back to Kagome, "How'd you get that desktop pic?"

Kagome blushed even deeper. "What desktop pic...I've had a lot..."

"The one of me in just a towel," Inuyasha replied.

Sango and Miroku choked.

Kagome's blush seemed to go beyond red into a hyper red. "I have a friend...who does that sorta thing?"

Inuyasha gave her a scrutinizing look.

"Okay! Okay! I'm a _pervert_ is that SO WRONG!" Kagome cried, falling to her knees.

Inuyasha's look didn't give way. "Considering some of your content...yeah actually it is."

"Well...I'm sorry for putting you in my stories," Kagome replied, "Please forgive me!"

At that moment Inuyasha's brain had to pull back out How I Feel, Inuyasha gulped, "Is How I Feel a story?"

Sango and Miroku traded a look. They'd never seen that one. Kagome, however sunk into depression, he had seen her most private folder of all folders. The one where her Inuyasha super fan lives.

"Um...yes?" Kagome managed.

Inuyasha's scrutinizing glare returned. "Yes question mark?"

"What does it matter?" Kagome blurted.

"It's about me and you having sex isn't it?" Inuyasha blurted.

Again, Sango and Miroku choked. And for the umpteenth time in less than an hour, Kagome wanted to die.

"So...you've been using that laptop to write out your innermost desires and keep dirty pictures?" Inuyasha obviously took her silence as a 'yes' to his previous question, "Because you're secretly a perverted yaoi fan girl who's _insanely_ attracted to me?"

Kagome sighed, "To put it mildly, yes."

"Mildly?" Sango and Miroku gulped.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "I didn't even see the _half_ of it, did I?"

Kagome bowed her head. _I need better security. And from now on, I must _never_ leave my laptop unattended._

* * *

Inspired from a bevy of places...


	2. Chapter 2: DNLY Man Unattended Either

**Disclaimer:** Me of the owning Inuyasha? Pah. Is not true. I OWN NUZING!

**Do Not Leave Your Laptop Unattended**

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and for the umpteenth time that day, he was glaring at her in disgust. _Yes, it's official. All my chances with him have fallen off a cliff into a pit of fire before rolling into a vat of acid, jumping out and falling off another cliff into a ditch and dying of AIDS._ Kagome slammed her head against the desk repeatedly. _Why can't someone just kill me?_ She cast another look at Inuyasha. He was still glaring at her.

She had always hoped for him to look at her unwaveringly but not like this. The more he glared, the worse she felt. _It'd be better if he had decided to just ignore me or something._

"_So...you've been using that laptop to write out your innermost desires and keep dirty pictures?"_

Kagome groaned and began slamming her head against the desk again. The worst thing to have ever happened to her was surely him looking through her laptop. Surely.

As the bell rung, Kagome sat in her seat momentarily waiting for Inuyasha to pass so that she wouldn't feel his glare at her back. She followed him out of the classroom with a sunken heart. _How could things get any worse?_

"Kikyo-sempai!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _And so Murphy's Law appears..._

Inuyasha's disgusted visage melted seamlessly into that of...well, to be honest, a young girl in love. "W-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked down at his shoes nervously.

Kikyo smiled, "Well, we're supposed to be eating lunch together today, right?"

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. He reached out of his bag and pulled out two boxed lunches. "I...I made us some bentos."

Kagome looked longingly at one of the boxed lunches. _I bet he woke up at the crack of dawn to make those. Maybe with a lot of trial and error. In an apron..._ A faint blush appeared on Kagome's face.

Kikyo received the bento with a smile. "Thanks. Shall we head to the roof?"

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kikyo to the roof.

Kagome glared at Kikyo as she headed up the stairs. "Lucky bitch," she gritted her teeth. _Gets to do who knows what with Inuyasha on the roof..._

-Kagome's fantasy-

Kikyo sat down at the roof and with a vicious leer, watched Inuyasha take his seat opposite her.

Inuyasha nervously ate his bento in silence before looking up and noticing Kikyo was not doing the same. He felt his face heat up as he caught Kikyo's lustful stare. "S-sempai? Do you not like my bento?"

Kikyo leaned in towards him. "No, I'm sure it's very delicious but I'd rather eat you..."

"Sempai!" Inuyasha managed before being shoved to the ground.

-Let's just end it here...for censorship reasons-

Kagome's fist shook as she thought about. "DAMMIT! IT SHOULD BE ME UP THERE DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH HIM!"

"Kagome?" Yuka startled Kagome as she approached her from behind.

Kagome whirled around to Yuka, face a deep scarlet. "AH!"

"What are you talking about?" Eri asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome whirled around. "Ah!"

"You should be doing GOD-KNOWS-WHAT with who?" Ayumi enquired from behind Kagome.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Kagome snapped, whirling around again.

"Sorry," they apologized in unison, "But who are you talking about?"

"Hojo," Yuka elbowed Kagome slyly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course," she answered in a bored tone.

The three giggled excitedly jumping up and down. Kagome, however, turned back to the roof longingly. _His virginity is mine, goddammit._ She pouted.

-What is actually happening on the roof-

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo nervously as she ate the boxed lunch he gave her. "Is it...is it any good?" he asked as his chopsticks danced around in his own boxed lunch.

Kikyo smiled at him brightly. "Of course, it always is."

Inuyasha blushed. He gulped as his chopsticks continued dancing in a circular motion. "So...um...Sempai...are...you...uh..." he stuttered.

Kikyo sighed, "Inuyasha, don't."

Inuyasha stopped and stared down at his food. "...sorry."

"Don't...don't sound so sad, Inuyasha," Kikyo blurted, "It's just...it's just that I'm not ready to start another relationship yet, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I know."

"And right now, I like our relationship just the way it is," Kikyo reached out and ruffled his hair, "I like you best as my cute kouhai, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, his face heating up. "I know, Sempai."

Kikyo smiled softly and she lifted Inuyasha's head so his eyes would meet her own. "When I'm ready, I'll let you know, okay?"

Inuyasha's face went a deep crimson. "Oh...okay..." he cursed his voice for cracking. "I'll...I'll be waiting..."

-And away from InuKik fluff-

Sango's scowl deepened as she realized she may just _have_ to spend the entire lunch alone with Mr. Can't-Keep-His-Hands-To-Himself. She cast a glare back at Miroku.

Miroku sighed in defeat. "He's probably on the roof."

"With Kikyo-sempai," Sango added in mocking fashion.

Miroku leaned against the lockers and ran his hands through his hair. "He could at least share this kind of information with us."

"I'd rather not know," Sango retorted, "He's like...he's like...UGH. I just hope I never get as bad as him."

Miroku chuckled, "Me too."

Sango felt her face heat up at the sound Miroku's laughter. She shoved him roughly. "Let's go eat."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "Sure."

...

As Kagome stepped back out into the hall, she caught sight of Inuyasha's downhearted expression as he came down from the stairs leading to the roof. She gritted her teeth. _What has that bitch done?_

Kikyo rushed down the stairs and stopped by Inuyasha. She lifted his face to hers, ruffled his hair and smiled at him. Kagome caught the words 'my cute kouhai'. Kagome's scowl deepened. Then Kikyo headed off to her classroom, leaving Inuyasha behind rooted there.

Inuyasha slowly marched to his locker. As he did, he took a deep breath and gave a light smack to his cheeks. "Just wait until she's ready."

Kagome blinked. _Just wait until she's ready? Ready for what?_

That was when Inuyasha caught sight of her and his expression instantly returned to one of disgust.

Kagome's heart sank. As Inuyasha grew to dislike her more and more, he was growing closer and closer to Kikyo. She just _couldn't_ let it go on like this.

Inuyasha stopped by Kagome and let out a sigh. "Could you move? You're in front of my locker."

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Can't you just forget about the laptop thing?"

Inuyasha glared at her, she wasn't moving. "No."

"Please," Kagome put her hands together in a pleading motion.

"Believe me, I'm trying," Inuyasha snorted, "_Would_ you please move? You're _infront_ of my locker."

Kagome bit her lip. _This isn't working._ She took another deep breath. "Can you forgive me for it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop judging me for it then?"

"Will you _move_?"

"Will you stop looking at me like some sort of pervert if I do?"

"What's wrong with me looking at you that way? You _are_ a pervert, after all."

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Just...can things just go back to the way they were before this laptop incident?"

"Honestly, I wish they could," Inuyasha's patience was running thin, "But I can't just forget about all the dirty things you wrote about me and other guys."

Kagome let out a scream in frustration. "Stop thinking about it!"

"It's not _that_ easy!" Inuyasha cried. Everyone else had left the halls, he was going to be late for class. "Every time I see you, I remember everything!"

Kagome bit her lip as she let Inuyasha get to his locker.. _There must be something I can do to take his mind off of all this._

"You're some lustful pervert, how am I supposed to forget that?"

_Lightbulb!_ A smile spread across Kagome's face. _I am a lustful pervert, aren't I? And I've been waiting too long for Inuyasha to just fall for me and even if he did, it'd be an even longer wait for him to show some initiative. If I want Inuyasha, which I very much do, I have to _take_ him._ Kagome, in a sudden burst of adrenaline and spiritual energy, held Inuyasha against his locker by the wrists. "Then I'll have to _make_ you," she sneered before powerfully and forcibly kissing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise as Kagome's tongue delved deep into his mouth. He struggled in futility for a mere moments before his body went weak against her passion. A deep blush spread across his cheeks. _What's going on?_

Kagome pulled away and left Inuyasha gasping for air. Her hands still held his firmly against the locker. "And along the way, I'll make you _mine_ too." She let go of his arms and allowed him to scramble his stuff together and scurry off. His blush never fading. She felt a sadistic smile spread across her face. _Take that Kinky Ho._

Suddenly, Kagome felt a glare at her back. It couldn't be Inuyasha. She whirled around to find Kikyo standing there.

"I come back to return this container to Inuyasha and what do I find?" Kikyo twirled the bento box ominously, "You forcing yourself on _my_ cute kouhai."

Kagome just smirked. "He won't be yours for much longer."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

I thought the ending to this chapter was SO kickass that I just could not leave it on my hard drive, even though I'm actually not sure how far I'll take this...getting the feeling it might not be very far at all...but I thought someone should enjoy this, someone other than me.

I only wrote this chapter because some of you guys wanted me to extend this story beyond the oneshot and I was like 'I could _so_ do that'...but I don't think I can. I have _at least_ six other stories on my hard drive I don't know if I'm gonna finish and some that I've posted and are unsure _how_ to finish.

But I thought I should give me fans a little more than just the end of The Plan.

I think I deleted the emails of all the reviews for this, and even though I could go looking for them, you know who you are and I'm not sure there's a point.


	3. Chapter 3: DNL Those Two Unattended

**Disclaimer:** Me of the owning Inuyasha? Pah. Is not true. I OWN NUZING!

**Do Not Leave Your Laptop Unattended**

Kagome still couldn't believe what she had just did. She sat in class, her complete focus on how unbelievable her actions were. Not only had she practically forced herself on Inuyasha but she had challenged Kinky Bitch too.

Of course, she was grinning like a madwoman. She was more proud of herself in this one moment than she had ever been. Even still, some part of her was actually not tingling with excitement but with fear. Some part of her brain realized how this could all come back to bite her in the ass. Like those stupid stories.

Speaking of those stupid stories... hadn't she acted just like _Kaori_ a few minutes ago? She thought about it and thought about it and thought about it. She had been aggressive, to put it lightly. She had been flirtatious and sultry. And she had stared down her rival and called them out, accepting their challenge. She had even been sure of herself.

And, more importantly, she had made Inuyasha blush and scurry off like a little schoolgirl.

That was, with a different pronoun, Kaori in a nutshell.

Kagome blinked and suddenly, her plan started to somehow make even _more sense_. It almost became foolproof. After all, Kaori always got Inuyasha in her stories. No matter how much he resisted in the beginning, he always fell for him in the end. That was the best part.

Kagome grinned even more wildly than before.

There was no guarantee, of course, but sometimes, life imitated art.

...

Inuyasha looked around nervously as he moved to his next class, trying his very best to avoid running into Kagome. Every time he thought about that _k-kiss_, his heart started to pound and he felt a _stirring_ in a place that made him blush. He felt weird about feeling this way, especially since he'd felt so _powerless_...but it felt _so good_ and he was starting think about very, very weird things. Very, _very_ weird things.

BESIDES it was Kikyo-sempai that he loved. And Kagome's kiss wouldn't change that. Kagome's kiss _couldn't_ change that. Especially since Kagome was such a disgusting pervert. Such a disgusting, disgusting perverted fujoshi. Not his type at all. Not even close. Nope, nope, nope. No siree Bob. Of course not. Never in a million years. Never in a _jillion_ years.

Inuyasha sighed, he needed to see Kikyo-sempai. Like right now. She'd sort him out. She'd make these weird feelings go away. And then Inuyasha could be back to being normal and being the manly man he usually was instead of this shy maiden character he seemed to be becoming. Because of the disgusting, perverted fujoshi. The horribly disgusting, perverted fujoshi who he wasn't attracted to in the slightest because of her perverted fujoshi-ness.

Inuyasha stepped forward, bumping into someone. After a silent prayer in hopes of it _not_ being Kagome, he opened his eyes gingerly. Then he completely lit up, chirping, "Kikyo-sempai!" It was funny how sometimes life handed you what you needed the most _right_ when you needed it.

Kikyo smiled a radiant smile that would outdo the sun on any day. "Oh, hello my cute little kouhai, how are you?"

Inuyasha felt his heart suddenly drop from turbulent storms into the tranquil hot springs of peace. He simply loved the way she called him _her_ cute little kouhai. It made his heart flutter like pretty much everything else she did did. "Um, fine," he giggled, blushing.

Okay, so Kagome wasn't the only one who could turn him into a shy maiden. But this was different, got it? Kikyo made him feel like the heroine of a shoujo manga. Kagome made him feel like the lead in a _different_ kind of manga. The kind Miroku had piles of under his bed.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo began, somewhat hesitantly. Her fingers fidgeted in a way that made Inuyasha swoon. Kikyo-sempai was _so_ cute! "I was thinking that maybe I could come over to your house today."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his mind taken away from how cute she was and back to the moment. His heart thundered loudly in his chest. _W-what?_ "R-really?" This was the kind of thing he'd been waiting for. Maybe she was finally ready to go from _just friends_ to...to...

"Just for...um...study purposes, of course!" she added in a rush, "You know, mid-terms coming up and all!" She laughed in a nervous way, her eyes darting about.

Inuyasha didn't care _what_ it was for. Being alone with Kikyo, especially _outside of school_, is a dream come true a thousand times over. Nothing in this world could make him say no. "Sure..." he replied, in a dreamy tone, imagining the date.

NOT THAT IT WAS A DATE. After all, she hadn't _called it _a _date_. Yet. Sure it was the two of them. _Alone_. At his _house_. But it still wasn't a _date._ _Yet. Per se._

But it didn't change the fact that he was SO HAPPY! He even skipped to his next class, imaginings of the not-date date floating in his head all the while.

Kagome, on the other hand, glared from the corner of the hallway, Inuyasha just missing her on his happy skip to class. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when she saw Kikyo walk over to Inuyasha, she just had to find out what that bitch had up her sleeve. She gritted her teeth, her fists clenched. Kikyo thought that she had won with this, eh? Kagome could tell by the smug look Kikyo had on her face as she walked away.

Kikyo thought Kagome would just let her waltz in and have what was rightfully _hers_, otherwise known as Inuyasha's virginity?

No, no, no. Oh, Kaori would _never_ stand for this. And therefore, neither would Kagome.

Somehow, Kagome had to find a way to intervene. She put a finger to her chin. "Now what would Kaori do?"

* * *

Does this chapter make you happy?

InuKag91

anonymous

Cross-Pixie-KiKi

Rina Alexis Mcnugget Est.1994

xxBlackxRosexStormxx

inukag-lover1600

Feelin SPAZTIC

Lolalo57

toolazytologin

Koshivuh

katelynhonky

nevershoutemma

iiZombeh

EnjE4EveR

tvgirl37

Diamond369

amutoforeverz95

MidnightFlame325

kitsune-snuggler12

purduepup

4eyeschick

InuLuver22199

x7xKmRx7x

angelstar2495

StrawBerryMii-chan

Lady Quotes

AngelSnowTheSlytherin

Sesshoumaru FanGirl

evrlastinglight101

Luna Star 12

HiddenMagic421

(A/N: I feel popular!)

Mexgirlmindy

.K.

LovesDepp

Moonlightrosegirl

werty

passion4somefanfiction

Tifa Sohma

airpeeps

[From chapter one now]

gaga357

Littlebug21

Alice54

POCKYLUVR101

DarkSacredJewelXoX

Neon Chandelier

Inudemonangel

KataraMaiGin

katara Y.O.U.

enyalie1134

Musouka-Musical Beauty

InuyashaKagome4lyfe

IceRayven

Jersey-Girl135

dangitsesshomaru

tlah21

InuyashaxKagome1994

Kitz the Kitsune

Kimmiko T.

IDoInuyasha31

whitetiger-isabella

Kitkatka101

SexyInuSailor1

Finbastard


	4. Chapter 4: DNLY Libido Unattended

**Disclaimer:** Me of the owning Inuyasha? Pah. Is not true. I OWN NUZING!

**Do Not Leave Your Laptop Unattended**

Kikyo rang Inuyasha's doorbell nervously. _Why am I here?_ She thought to herself. What was she trying to do? What was she trying to accomplish by coming over to his _house_? Kikyo blushed. There were very few things you'd accomplish by coming over to a boy's house.

Was she really planning to stoop to _that level_? To _her_ level?

Kikyo knew that it wouldn't be particularly difficult for her to do. Inuyasha seemed to be as head over heels for her now as he ever was. Kikyo could see this even as he answered the door and invited her in with thinly veiled excitement.

But Kikyo wasn't _that_ kind of person. And she certainly couldn't do such a thing when she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Inuyasha and how far she was willing to take a relationship with him. She didn't want to send him mixed messages or lead him on or even worse _break his heart_.

No. That wasn't what she wanted to do. She only wanted to _protect_ him from _that woman_.

Kikyo nodded, deciding what it was she was going to do as she took a seat on his sofa. What it was she planned to accomplish. _Simply warn him Kikyo, warn him about how dangerous __**that woman**__ is. And, for good measure, help him study for whatever test or exam he has coming up._

It was a good enough plan, wasn't it? Inuyasha would blindly follow her anywhere and certainly do whatever it was she said. Especially if she made sure he knew how important to her it was.

Yes, this plan was foolproof.

...Meanwhile...

Kagome sat in the bushes just outside the window looking into Inuyasha's living room. Usually, she sat in her own bushes but her younger brother had lent her binoculars to one of his friends. For _bird-watching _or something weird like that. Kagome sighed, reminding herself to go over the certain boundaries between her brother and her stuff again with Souta. He seemed to constantly forget the very simple rule she gave him. _Don't ever touch anything under any circumstances. Ever_. But whatever, she was making due today. She just hoped no one spotted her.

Any normal person might somehow insert themselves into this so-called _study date_. But that's far too amateurish for Kaori, and therefore Kagome. Especially since her standing with Inuyasha wasn't exactly in a place where he'd just invite her in anyways.

No, no, no. That just wouldn't work.

Kagome had a plan far more devious than that. Rather than simply showing up and ruining the entire date. She'd watch and wait for the right moment to intrude. That moment, of course, would be when Kikyo tried to make a move on Inuyasha.

From Kagome's position, she could see Inuyasha and Kikyo clearly. This made sure that she wouldn't miss a move or jump in at the wrong time. No it _had_ to be when Kikyo was _so close_ to crossing the line between kouhai and senpai.

And Kagome had the perfect excuse. During their last class together, she had stolen one of Inuyasha's notebooks. She'd ring the doorbell and declare that he had left one of them behind. Sure, it wouldn't exactly fix her position as a disgusting creature that he wants nothing to do with. He'd probably be even further irritated.

But tonight, Kagome's goal was _not_ to grow closer to Inuyasha but to keep Kikyo from growing any closer to Inuyasha than she already was. Although she did wish it were her instead of Kikyo in that house. Kagome had to wipe the drool from her mouth as she imagined the sweet date.

Oh, they'd be _studying_ alright. _Hardcore_ studying.

Heh heh heh.

...Elsewhere...

Inuyasha just _could not_ believe that Kikyo was over at _his house_. Like, she was actually there _in person_. This wasn't a dream! Especially the kind that left a mess in the morning.

THE POINT WAS that this wasn't a dream! This was _real_!

She was so beautiful! She hadn't especially dressed up for the occasion, but she was wearing a bit of makeup. More than she normally wore for school. And it was _really great_ to see her outside of the school uniform.

Inuyasha felt so lucky and nothing had even _happened yet._

"Um...so what subjects do you need help with?" Kikyo asked, tucking an ebony strand behind her ear. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail but a few strands struggled free.

Inuyasha gulped as he found himself staring at the back of her neck. (Apparently, Japanese guys really have a thing for that. Read Memoirs of a Geisha. It's true).

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo tilted her head, worried.

He shook free of his daze. "Oh! Um! I'm not so good at Math. Or Science. Or Japanese Literature. Or History. I'm good at English though." He felt his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment. _Guess who sounds like an idiot, idiot! YOU! IDIOT!_

Kikyo let out small angelic giggles, "That's okay. After this study date, you'll be passing all of those with flying colours!"

Inuyasha smiled but honestly, he didn't give a shit about school. "Thanks, Kikyo." _For existing._

Kikyo smiled, "Any time." She reached down to pull out her notes from her bag...only to find that she had completely forgotten the notes.

And the bag.

Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "Um...well, this is..."

Inuyasha tilted his head at her in confusion, gold eyes flickering with worry.

"I can be such an airhead sometimes!" Kikyo burst out, giggling, "I completely forget everything I had prepared for this study date!"

Inuyasha blushed, ecstatic at the idea that Kikyo had took time out of her day to even _prepare_ for this study date.

"I should go get them," Kikyo continued, standing up abruptly, "I just live next door after all."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kikyo turned to leave and bumped her knee against a coffee table. In surprise, she stumbled backwards, backing into the couch and falling over.

And on top of Inuyasha, manga/anime style.

Inuyasha heard the sound of something ripping just outside his window but kept his focus on the beautiful and surprised face that was way too close to his own. And simultaneously not close enough.

Both of them turned pink.

"Um..." Kikyo began, "I should probably..."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha replied, although neither moved.

Kikyo's eyes darted worriedly about and she bit on her lip, drawing Inuyasha's attention to them. He licked his lips, drawing Kikyo's attention to them. And after locking eyes again for what felt like forever, Inuyasha could suddenly feel Kikyo closing in.

Inuyasha shut his eyes. This was it! This was-

DING DONG~

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. To be honest, I'm not exactly at my fanfic writing peak anymore so my brain's been running dry when it comes to these stories.

Thanks for those of you who are still here:

Nina Morenos

purduepup

passion4somefanfiction

InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai

InuKag91

brokenblackpromises

Hell Heaven

animelover790 xD

Kima5489

werty

dangitsesshomaru

MidnightFlame325

RubyJeweler

KagomesDarkHeart


	5. Chapter 5: What Did I Tell You?

**Disclaimer:** Me of the owning Inuyasha? Pah. Is not true. I OWN NUZING!

**Do Not Leave Your Laptop Unattended**

Kikyo's eyes darted worriedly about and she bit on her lip, drawing Inuyasha's attention to them. He licked his lips, drawing Kikyo's attention to them. And after locking eyes again for what felt like forever, Inuyasha could suddenly feel Kikyo closing in.

Inuyasha shut his eyes. This was it! This was-

DING DONG~

Well, _never mind_.

Kikyo abruptly got up, looking completely awkward and flustered. "Y-you should probably get that."

Inuyasha groaned, his movement was quite a bit slow. His eyes narrowed as he considered killing whoever it was that dared to interrupt him when he was _so close_ to having his dreams come true! The _not_ messy ones, anyway.

"What the fuck do you want?" he seethed as he swung open the door.

He only grew more irritated when he saw who was there. It was _her_. The disgusting, perverted fujoshi girl that forced herself on him earlier that day.

The _last_ person he wanted to see.

Kagome managed a nervous smile, holding up pieces of what used to be a notebook. "I have your notebook?"

Inuyasha gaped at it. _Months _of sketching Kikyo and writing her name...all _down the drain_. "What the hell _happened_?"

Kagome shrugged, laughing awkwardly, "I don't know. You left it in the classroom."

"In one _fucking _piece!" Inuyasha seethed, snatching the carnage from Kagome's hand. "What the _hell_ happened to it?"

"I found it that way?" Kagome offered before barging in.

Inuyasha whirled around to glare at her. "Where the fuck are _you_ going?"

"I brought you your notebook," Kagome replied, "Shouldn't you at least invite me in?"

"No, you brought me _pieces_ of my notebook so _no_ I _shouldn't_ invite you in," Inuyasha seethed but Kagome ignored him, looking around his house.

She and Kikyo made eye contact and Inuyasha could feel the whole house get suddenly colder.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kikyo seethed, gritting her teeth.

Kagome smiled tightly, "Inuyasha left his notebook at school. What about _you_ Ms. Wholesome-Senpai?"

Kikyo turned bright red before snapping back, "You _brought_ Inuyasha his notebook. What are you _still_ doing here?"

"Don't you have notes to pick up?" Kagome retorted.

And Kikyo turned an even darker shade of red. She hesitated, she _really_ didn't want to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone but she could hardly call this a study _session_ if no studying ever occurred. She looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked absolutely livid.

She doubted Kagome could pull anything with him like that.

"I'll be back in like _two seconds_," Kikyo declared, shooting a glare at Kagome before walking through the door that Inuyasha had left open for Kagome.

Inuyasha looked sad as he watched Kikyo go. Kagome burst into a wicked grin.

_It was such a bad idea to leave me alone with Inuyasha!_ She thought, winking as Kikyo sent back one last worried look.

The fact of the matter is, this was _more_ than Kaori would ever expect and Kagome would be _damned_ if she wasted this opportunity.

...Meanwhile...

Kikyo ran to her house. She was in such a rush to open the door that she dropped her keys at least a _billion _times. She did _not _like the look on Kagome's face as she left. _I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She'd feel even stupider if she ran back now without the notes.

When she _finally_ got the door open, she blasted up the stairs and ran into her room, looking for the notes.

The door slowly swung open.

"Onee-san?" came Kaede's curious voice.

"Yes?" Kikyo replied through a clenched jaw as she continued her hasty search.

"Back from bowling already?" Kaede continued.

"I'm _really_ busy right now," Kikyo replied, "I've really got to find something fast! Inuyasha's innocence depends on it!"

Kaede blinked in confusion but decided to help her sister, joining in on her search. "What are you looking for, onee-sama?"

"I wrote these notes in a red binder with star stickers on them and I can't-" Kikyo began but Kaede cut in.

"A binder like this one?" she asked, pulling a red binder off her bed.

Kikyo stared at the binder, feeling sheepish. "Yes, thank you." She snatched the binder from her sister before barrelling down the stairs. _Have to hurry! HAVE TO HURRY! _Just before she went out the door, Kikyo called, "Lock the door for me!"

Kikyo was somewhat relieved to find Inuyasha's door still open once she was out of the house. She headed for the doorway, "Sorry, I took so long. You can never find the right key when you..." Kikyo's voice trailed off as she took in the scene before her.

Kagome _on top_ of Inuyasha, they both of them in the middle of another steamy kiss.

Kikyo was _not _amused.

- Wait...what? How did _that_ happen? -

Inuyasha watched sadly as Kikyo walked out of the doorway and turned to Kagome. "Here's a fun question...why the _fuck_ are you still here?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, feigning hurt in the manner of their pervert friend Miroku. "I brought you the notebook you had nearly lost."

"Yeah after god knows _what_ happened to it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I still brought the notebook," Kagome replied defiantly, "And I'm just here for my reward."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning to her with the most fake smile he could manage. "The satisfaction of doing a good deed should be reward enough in itself."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look.

"Now _leave_," Inuyasha replied before gesturing at the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, that's hardly a reward." She broke into a devious smile as her inner Kaori started to come out. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand and, using what could only be referred to as Epic Seme Rape Powers, pushed him down onto the couch.

Inuyasha blinked, completely surprised before he caught sight of Kagome practically leering at him. Inuyasha felt his face heat up as he recognized her expression as one he had seen while demanding Kagome move from in front of his locker.

"_This_, baby, is a reward."

Inuyasha struggled against Kagome, almost as simple instinct since, if the first incident was anything to go by, there was hardly a point.

Kagome, on the other hand, was very proud of herself. That's two kisses in one day. _However,_ Kaori would hardly take that as an accomplishment.

Not without copping a feel.

Inuyasha squeaked as he felt Kagome's hand venture to a very _private_ area before completely relaxing, ending his fruitless struggle.

Kikyo had come in _just before_ the gropage.

And once she caught sight of _that_, she was forced out of her daze. Taking angry and delibrate steps, she made her way to the pair and forcefully tore them apart. "Get _off_ of my kouhai!" she barked and took a confused, relieved (and slightly disappointed) Inuyasha into her arms as though that could protect him from Kagome's ill intentions.

Kagome rolled her eyes, still in full Kaori mode, "We were just getting to the best part."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Don't _dare_ come near him. I won't let you steal his innocence away."

Inuyasha was too comfortable in Kikyo's arms to say anything. She was warm and his head was right underneath her breasts. N-not that that's why he liked it there! OF COURSE NOT!

Kagome needed a plan and quick. _What would Kaori do?_ She needed to get her rival to back off. Kagome broke into a smirk. "Honestly, Kikyo, what does _his_ innocence have to do with you?"

Kikyo's eyes widened; she turned a light pink. "I-I'm his senpai, it's _my duty_ to protect him from _things like you_ and keep him on the right path."

Kagome smiled. She was right, Kikyo still wasn't exactly sure what her feelings for Inuyasha were. This was perfect. Well, perfect-_ish_. Kagome was going to back Kikyo into a corner. And Kikyo had two options: one – the one Kagome was betting on – is to back out and spend time to figure her feelings out, which, of course, is time that Kagome will take to shorten the distance between her and Inuyasha, two – the worst possible scenario – was for her to realize that she loves Inuyasha and confess to him.

"Please don't try and pull the _senpai_ crap," Kagome retorted, "_Guiding_ and being _actively_ involved in their life are two very different things. You seem like you're trying to be _protective_ but you're bordering on _possessive._" By _bordering_, Kagome meant that she _is_ possessive.

Kikyo blushed, staggering backwards. "W-what are you trying to say?"

Kagome's lips curled into a smirk, "I'm trying to say that you _like_ Inuyasha, as more than just a senpai, Kikyo."

Kikyo sputtered for a moment as Inuyasha looked wide-eyed.

Kagome gritted her teeth. This was the make or break moment.

Kikyo's face shadowed and Kagome inwardly rejoiced. _Yes! Yes! That's it, slink away! _And then Kikyo turned determinedly down at Inuyasha.

_No! No! NO!_

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha." Kikyo replied, her eyes going soft as she looked at Inuyasha, "I _am_ in love with you. It took me until this moment to realize it."

_Fuck._

* * *

Someone asked if I could estimate what time the next update would come...I would _love_ to do thar, except I don't like making promises I can't keep.

Sorry...all I can tell you is that I'll try and update as often as I can. Afterall, I do have a goal to complete one of my ungoing fanfiction this summer.

And thanks to everyone who reviews and favourites/story alerts etc. That helps me update sooner by motivating me to write more.

[anonymous reviewer who asked for an estimate]

meredithriddle

MyInuYasha17

Koshivuh

StrikerTheWolf

Tri-Polar Chic

DarkDemonWithinMe13

Diamond369

Iron Inuyasha

RubyJeweler

Warm-Amber92


End file.
